Kissing Jail
by little-nessieC
Summary: What in the world is Edward teaching Nessie? ONE-SHOT, told from Jasper's POV. Must read!


One shot! Takes place after BD while Nessie looks about 4 years old.

**AS ALWAYS....DON'T LIKE, DON'T REVIEW. YOU KNOW THE DEAL.**

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I either be swimming in all my money, or I'd be in Alaska or Italy getting ready for New Moon! (For those of you who don't know, Alaska and Italy are the locations for New Moon.)

* * *

Jasper's Point of View:

I watched as my niece drank from her sippycup, she was radiating of pure happiness, delight and love. It was so effortless for me to be around Nessie. She was always so joyful, it was hard not to be completely engulfed by her.

We were sitting at the kitchen room table, Nessie opposite me and Emmett at the end. Alice and Rosalie were at Edward and Bella's cottage, stuffing Nessie's closet with a new wardrobe. Edward was upstairs, in his old room. We had all agreed that we should turn it into a room for Nessie. For times when she wanted to spend the night here, or for when she got disinterest with all our _grown up _talk. Esme was currently painting the walls purple, with pink and green stripes. Carlisle was helping Edward with furniture. Why a little girl needed a plasma 56 inch screen television was beyond me. Nessie never watched television. NEVER. She told me once that television had no interest for her, that she'd rather be outside, in nature. Or in "momma and daddy's meadow".

"Nessie, you should really finish all of that" Emmett told her as she placed her 1/2 empty glass of blood on the kitchen table.

"I'm full." She told him, not looking up to meet him in the eyes.

Just as Emmett opened his mouth to protest, Seth came into the kitchen. Usually Seth spent weekends with us, being in Jake's pack and all. But lately he'd come everyother weekend. We couldn't figure it out, and Nessie was starting to think he didn't want to be around her anymore. But, about a month ago, we found out why Seth wasn't around that much.

He had gone and imprinted.

Just 16 years old, and already locked with the girl of his dreams. Her name was Sophie, a 15 year old 10th grader from Port Angeles. She was sweet, (but not as sweet as Nessie) She had long, blonde hair, very thick eyelashes and was almost as pale as our family. When she first found out about werewolves, and vampires for that matter, she was so petrified and confused, her parents actually thought about putting her into a mental hospital.

But things changed when Seth introducted her to Jacob, _their leader._ Ha!

Sophie actually bowed her head to Jacob, thinking he was like their king or something! After Jacob stopped laughing, he explained how things really were, and that she didn't need to be afraid at all. After this, the real Sophie shined, and she fit perfectly into the demented mixed up parade, us Cullens call life, or ah, existence.

"Hey guys." I said as I watched Nessie eye Sophie in deep thought. Nessie's emotions were a mix of happiness (as always) and....doubt.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked then she turned her head to me.

"Noth...ing." She said in her I'm-a-little-girl-voice. She knew what she was doing. She knew Emmett and I could not refuse her when she got all down-at-innocent on us.

"Nessie...." Emmett warned. He was a sucker for 1/2 breed nieces.

Just then, Sophie laughed at something Seth had said, and at the sound of her laugh, Nessie whipped her head around to glare at the happy couple.

Then Seth kissed Sophie on the lips, and Nessie's emotions went barbaric.

"Nessa?" I asked her, but when she turned her head toward me, with eyes as big as the moon, I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Emmett braced himself.

"They...they..." she gulped then hunched over and whispered to her uncles. "Kissed."

"Yes...." I went on.

"But," Nessie's eyes got bigger and she looked Emmett straight in the eye. "Daddy said if you kiss someone, and you're not married...." She looked over to me, completely serious. "You go to jail."

Emmett and I burst out into laughter! Was she kidding? Jail! What in the world was Edward teaching our little Nessie?

"Don't laugh." Nessie was giving off vibes of rage. She was angry that we were laughing at her. "It's true." She nodded her head, sure she was right. Then she placed both her little hands around my head and looked into my eyes, with pure confidence. "Trust me."

"Jail huh?" Emmett chuckled once more.

"Yes, jail." She nodded and then returned to her 1/2 empty cup.

"Thought you were full?" Emmett's smile was teasing.

Nessie only smiled back at him.

* * *

**Yeah, so I know Nessie hunts but whatever, I like the idea of her with a sippy cup! : )**


End file.
